Conclaves
Qualquer um que pretende "ser alguém" no meio de tantas outras criaturas com o mesmo objetivo tem que ter alguma vantagem sobre os outros. Capacidade para grandes feitos físicos ou mágicos são extremamente eficientes, até alguém o pegar por quebra de Máscara. Portanto, sêde esperto e siga esse mantra: "Conhecimento é meu Senhor, e nada me faltará". Tendo isso em vista, um "commodity" extremamente importante (e raro, já que muitos têm preguiça de procurar e, depois, entender) são as decisões feitas em Conclaves. Abaixo seguem as decisões recentes e ainda ativas. Muitos irão lhe dizer das decisões de outro conclaves: lembre-os de se atualizarem. ---- 2010 Conclave - Annapolis Elysium The decision of the Conclave of 2003 regarding Elysium stands, that Elysium, being older than the Traditions and the Camarilla, supersedes the powers of the Prince and the Second Tradition. Keeper Keepers shall be able to strip both temporary and permanent status for breaches of Elysium as well as Breaches of the Masquerade. Powers and Limitations of Archons Archons are always on duty. Archons are Empowered by the Justicars they serve, and gain all of their authority from that service. This entitles them to be immune to the Traditions of Hospitality and Destruction when acting on orders from the Justicar. In addition, all are advised to remember that Archons are the appointed eyes, ears, and if needed, fists of their Justicars. It was also emphasized very strongly that should an Archon misbehave in a given Domain, it is up to the Prince to deal with the matter. The most proper method is to present proof of the crimes to a Justicar, however a strong Prince will enforce his Domain as he sees fit. The Obtenebration Registry The Obtenebration Registry is to be opened; to be policed jointly by the Lasombra Herald and the Justicariate. Shadow Conspiracies Specific enemies of the sect and violators of the Camarilla Traditions should be punished as individuals. 2009 Conclave - Las Vegas Weapons of a former age To use the methods of the enemy is to become the enemy. Those tactics which were acceptable in the past are acceptable no longer. This is a new regime. 2008 Conclave - Twin Cities Gangrel Gangrel are permitted a representative among the Justicariate Children of Haquim All Children of Haquim who are seeking full membership in the Camarilla, must present themselves to any Justicar of their choosing and fully disclose any violations of Camarilla law that the admittee has committed prior to their presentation before the Justicariate. After a Child of Haqim has been absolved of any wrong doing and their probation is lifted, they are welcomed into the Ivory Tower with all rights and privileges including holding such positions as Prince and Seneschal. 2006 - Berlim, Alemanha Ladies and Gentlemen of the Camarilla, It is my distinct honor to bring you the happenings of the most recent Conclave of the Justicariate, held in Berlin, Germany under the auspices of Prince Wilhelm Waldburg. Prince Waldburg yielded his Domain to the Justicar Ctarinov and the entire Justicariate for the duration of the Conclave, and was given the privilege of being seated with the Justicariate during the proceedings. The gathering was held on Elysium grounds, and all manner of decorum was observed. One breach of etiquette was observed, in that a young kindred bore the marking of the Camarilla, tattooed on his body. Justicar Ctarinov had the kindred destroyed in violation of the First Tradition. On the docket were various discussions of topics that have been winding their way through the hallowed halls of the Ivory Tower. A debate first took place on the distinction between the crime of diablerie, and the Right of Amaranth. While the Camarilla still upholds its views on diablerie, the distinction was made clear that the Right of Amaranth is not an unacceptable practice in theory. Justicar Ctarinov repeated his caution that those Princes abusing this privilege by enriching themselves or their allies would, in no uncertain terms, find themselves on the receiving end of that same Right. Second, a discussion on the recent rulings on Vicissitude was conducted, so that gathered kindred might discuss or question the assembled Justicars on the topic. None stood forward in defiance, and clarification was unnecessary. It was further discussed and concluded that all members of any independent clan may show their worth, and be accepted into the arms of the Camarilla. Two points of order were brought to the gathering that bore heavy impact for the Camarilla at large. The first point, unknown to the assembled kindred previous to this eve, was the replacement of Justicar Lucian with Maris Streck, newly appointed Justicar to clan Malkavian, just before voting commenced. Former Justicar Lucian was recognized for his service to the Camarilla, taking the Northeastern Aegean Islands in Greece, where he will reign as Prince. All of the former Justicar's Archons were released from their obligations to the Justicariate, and have been released to Prince Lucian's new Domain in support and service. Justicar Streck then took the presiding chair for Clan Malkavian for the duration of the Conclave. No kinder words could have been said for Prince Lucian by the assembled Justicars, and the entirety of the gathering wished him well in his new Domain. The second was the issuance of a global bloodhunt on the kindred known as Eddie E. Glim, former Archon to Justicar Ctarinov, of the blood of Nosferatu. This kindred is currently without clan, and the Nosferatu have no intention of suffering his presence. The crimes levied against Eddie E. Glim were as follows: Thirty seven counts of diablerie, three counts of mass destruction outside of the Traditions - death toll unknown, 19 counts of assumed destruction outside of the Traditions, abduction of a kindred in high standing of the Camarilla, exepected future abductions and destruction outside the Traditions, various counts of violation of the Tradition of Domain, various counts of violation of the Tradition of Progeny, complete lack of respect and decorum for the Justicariate and the Camarilla. Justicar Ctarinov's statement following the vote was as follows: "Kindred of the Camarilla, the Justicars have weighed their votes, and cast their lot against this blight. Let no member of the Ivory Tower give Eddie E. Glim aide or succor, lest they be struck down by the hand of justice borne by the Camarilla, and given his same fate. It is the duty of all kindred of the Camarilla to see this bloodhunt through, and any information related to it should be reported to the offices of the Justicariate. Let it be known that all those who would treat the Camarilla as an attachment to be discarded at a whim will find the Ivory Tower not so easily shaken. You would do well to heed the example set here before you." Justicars Paseck, Petronius, diZagreb, Lucinde, and Streck - all present for this glorious gathering - voted unanimously in this endeavor. It was wondrous that on such short notice, all these luminaries could come together to support the sect and its needs. Truly, this should be an example to us all. In Service to the Camarilla, Harpy Juan Castille del Sol Chronicler of the Berlin Conclave, 2006 Memphis, Tennessee Tradução (Esta tradução não está 100% correta, se detectar erros, porfavor corrija-os): "Senhoras e senhores da Camarilla, É uma honra trazer até vocês os acontecimentos do mais recente conclave do Justicariado, sediado em Berlim, Alemanha, sobre a égide do Príncipe Wilhelm Waldburg. Príncipe Waldburg cedeu seu dominío ao Justicar Ctarinov e a todo o Justicariado, pela duração do Conclave, e recebeu o privilégio de sentar com o justicariado durante os procedimentos. O encontro teve lugar em terras de eliseo, e este foi respeitado. Uma quebra de etiqueta foi vista, um jovem membro trazia tatuada em seu corpo a marca da Camarilla. Justicar Ctarinov destruiu o membro por violação à 1ª tradição. Em pauta estiveram vários topicos de discussão, que giraram pelos salões sagrados da Torre de Marfim. O primeiro debate foi sobre a distinção entre o crime de Diablerie e o direito de Amaranth. Enquanto a Camarilla continua a sustentar seus pontos de vista sobre o Diablerie, foi feita a distinção que, em teoria o direito de Amaranth não é inaceitavél.Mas, Justicar Ctarinov repetiu sua recomendação de que, os Príncipes que abusarem desse privelégio para se enriquecer ou enriquecer seus aliados poderão encontrar-se privos de esse. Depois uma discussão sobre os rescentes usos de Vicissitude foi conduzida. Nada foi decidido a favor, e esclarecimentos não são nescessários. também foi discutido e decidido que um membro de qualquer clan independente poderá mostrar seu valor, e ser aceito nos braços da Camarilla. Dois pontos de grande impacto para a Camarilla em geral foram trazidos para o encontro. O Primeiro ponto , desconhecido da assembléia até a véspera do Conclave, foi a substituição do Justicar Lucian com Maris Streck, rescentemente apontado como Justicar do clan Malkaviano, logo antes da votação começar. O anterior Justicar Lucian foi reconhecido pelos seus serviços para com a Camarilla, recebendo as Ilhas Agean do Nordeste na grecia, onde irá reinar como Príncipe. Todos os Archons do Justicar Lucian foram liberados das suas obrigações perante o Justicariado, e foram liberados para o novo domínio do Príncipe Lucian como auxiliares. Justicar Streck então recebeu a cadeira presidente do clan Malkaviano pela duração do Conclave. Nenhuma palavra doce poderia ter sido dita pela congregação de Justicars, mas todo o Encontro o desejava sorte em seu novo domínio. O segundo foi a sugestão de uma caçada de sangue global ao membro conhecido como Eddie E. Glim, antigo Archon do Justicar Ctarinov, De sangue dos Nosferatu. Este membro está atualmente sem clan, e os Nosferatu não tem intenção de sofrer a sua presença. Os crimes de que é acusado são: Trinta e sete casos de Diablerie, tres casos de destruição em massa fora das tradições - Arma desconhecida -, 19 casos de assumida destruição fora das tradições, abdução de um alto membro da Camarilla, esperadas novas abduções e destruições fora das tradições, varios casos de violações da tradição de Domínio, varios casos de violação da tradição de Progenie, completa falta de respeito e decoro para com o Justicariado e a Camarilla. A sentença dada pelo Justicar Ctarinov depois do voto foi a seguinte: "Membros da Camarilla, os Justicars decidiram seus votos, e decretaram o seu lote contra esse membro. Nenhum membro da Torre de Marfim poderá dar a E. Glim ajuda ou socorro, ou eles serão punidos pela justiça da Camarilla, e receberão o mesmo destido dele. É dever de todo membro da Camarilla ver adiante dessa caçada de sangue, e toda informação relacionada deverá ser passada às autoridades do Justicariado. E seja conhecido que todos aqueles que tratarem a Camarilla como um anexo a ser discartado à sua vontade verão que a Torre de Marfim não é fácil de ser abalada. Vocês fariam bem em observar o exemplo mostrado aqui diante de vocês." Os Justicars Paseck, Petronius, diZagreb, Lucinde, and Streck - Todos presentes para esse glorioso encontro - votaram em unanimidade para esse fim. Foi estrondoso que em uma mensagem tão curta, todos esses astros pudessem vir juntoa a suportar a seita e as suas nescessidades. Verdadeiramente, isto deveria ser um exemplo para todos nós A serviço da Camarilla, Harpia Juan Castille del Sol Secretário do conclave de Berlim, 2006 Memphis, Tennessee 2006 - Columbus, OH, USA Infernalismo Participantes ativos da prática de Infernalismo serão vistos como violadores da Primeira Tradição, e deverão ser tratados como tais. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Conhece o ditado "Quem sai na chuva é para se molhar"? Então. Agora pense que você é alérgico a coisas molhadas ao ponto de derreter perto delas. Agora veja que nesse exemplo coisas molhadas são demoníacas. Pronto. Você entendeu o recado. Vicissitude A Política sobre Vicissitude será: Um membro da Camarilla descoberto possuindo a doença do Sabbat conhecida como Vicissitude terão todo seu Status, e sua existência, retirados. Se o infectado for de grande valor para seu Príncipe, ele poderá peticionar a um membro do Justicariado Brujah que lhe aplique um Ordálio de Purificação. Depois do Ordálio, o infectado poderá ou não receber clemência. Em sendo a clemência concedida, eles serão devolvidos a seus Príncipes sem acuações algumas. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Como explicar... Conheces o Ebola? Então, Vicissitude é um Ebola consciente. Sacou? Assamitas ocupando cargos Abstenção, voto prorrogado por um ano. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Assamitas se deram mal. Quiseram ser "vistos como iguais" e acabaram com os sonhos deles. Espere o próximo ano, quem sabe isso muda. *'Hora da Maldade Bastarda:' Desde que nenhum assamita mate um gangrel antes do conclave... (Se você não entendeu, não sou eu quem irá explicar). Ravnos ocupando cargos Ravnos continuarão podendo ocupar cargos como anteriormente ratificado, incluindo-se os de Senescal e Príncipe. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Todos morreram mesmo, é fácil decidir assim... ... ... Caitiffs ocupando cargos Caitiffs continuarão podendo ocupar os cargos como anteriormente ratificados. *'Nota de um Revisor:' Alguém consegue encontrar os cargos que poderiam ocupar? Adendo Tremere ao Infernalismo Adendo ao Voto sobre Infernalismo como peticionado pela Príncipe Meredith Sturbridge, Clã Tremere: Membros do Clã Tremere terão permissão para continuar suas pesquisas e investigações sobre aprovação pessoal do Justicar Tremere. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Pesquisas e Investigações não significa conjurar Asmodeus na capela. Tratado Giovanni O Tratado continua como é, com o seguinte adendo: se o Tratado for quebrado pelo clã Giovanni, Príncipes ou seus delegados poderão incapacitar o Giovanni em questão, e enviá-lo ao "Giovanni Prefect" local (cujos nomes serão tornados públicos à Camarilla) ou ao Embaixador Giovanni à Camarilla (posição atualmente ocupado por Johnathan Giovanni). A Camarilla irá ser compensada por seus esforços pelo Clã Giovanni se o(s) indivíduo(s) forem considerados culpados. Se o Clã Giovanni conseguir provar que as acusações são infundadas, o membro da Camarilla que fez as acusações irá compensar o Clã giovanni pelos recursos perdidos. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Resumindo: Um giovanni te fodeu? Deixe ele em torpor, roube seu sangue, um pedaço de seu corpo e de suas roupas, e leve-o ao Giovanni mais próximo. Peça compensação. Se não conseguir, dê as coisas dele de presente para um Tremere. Lembrando que a família mortal dos Giovanni tb são Giovanni. 2003 - Northern Virginia, USA Elysium Nem mesmo a 2ª Tradição poderá ser chamada para combater os preceitos de Elysium. Assamitas Os Assamitas têm permissão de ocupar cargos de autoridade dentro das cidades da Camarilla. Essas posições incluem todas, menos as de Senescal e Príncipe. Setitas Os Setitas não podem ocupar nenhuma posição de autoridade dentro das cidades da Camarilla. Moratória Setita Uma moratória de cinco anos fora implementada sobre todas as discussões sobre o Clã Setita ocupar posições de autoridade dentro da Camarilla. *'Nota Sarcástica Bastardeusiana:' E desde quando eles iriam querer mesmo? 2001 - Springfield, IL, USA Praxis A Praxis será bem sucedida por qualquer um que possa manter o Domínio. Destruição do Príncipe anteriormente à declaração de Praxis será extremamente mal vista, mas não constitue uma declaração de praxis ilegal. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Porém, se matar o príncipe, tenha certeza que quem ganhará a Praxis é você. A coisa mais estúpida a fazer é se aliar a alguém, matar o príncipe, e descobrir que o outro cara não só conquistou a praxis, como decretou uma caçada de sangue em você por ter matado o "Nobre e Justo" Príncipe anterior. Ver "Amizade". Poder O poder do Príncipe é absoluto dentro de seus Domínios. O Poder dos Justicares é absoluto globalmente. Está dentro dos Direitos do Principe exercitar seus Poderes de Domínio para angariar a ira dos Justicares como ele bem entender. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Lembre-se sempre da 3ª Parte. Ir contra um Justircar irá atrair a sua ira. Não tenha ilusões quanto a isso. Lextalionis A declaração de Lextalionis é uma decisão grave. No evento de que um Príncipe precise alterar sua declaração, ele deverá se liberar de duas medidas de sua reputação dentro da Camarilla, como o preço do escândalo de sua decisão rápida e má-pensada. Nota: Se você matar o Príncipe que declarou a Caçada, a Caçada será mantida até que um Justicar, após a decida consideração ao caso, diga o contrário. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Portanto, nada de ficar bravo, ter um xilique, e matar o Príncipe depois da declaração de uma Caçada. Isso é estúpido - e dificilmente um Justicar irá revogar sua Caçada depois disso. Gravações Gravações de qualquer tipo contendo evidências de nossa existência serão consideradas quebras de Máscara. De tal forma, não podem ser usadas para acusar outrem de uma quebra de Máscara. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Alguém percebe que isso é simplesmente um murro de bom senso na cara de algumas pessoas? Hospitalidade Para adquirir Hospitalidade dentro de um Domínio, deve-se apresentar pessoalmente ao Príncipe ou, eu sua ausência, ao Senescal. Modernas conveniências de comunicação e poderes do Sangue não são permitidas trabalhar como intermediárias para tal fim. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Usar um "terno de carne" (ou seja, "Possuir" um mortal) entra nessa decisão. Não seja idiota. Amaranto Os Príncipes presentes no conclave foram dados certas instruções acerca das atitudes da Camarilla sobre a Diablerie. Essas instruções ainda são válidas. - Príncipes pode conceder o rito do Amaranto. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Príncipes podem conceder o rito do Amaranto, só não espere muito tempo para explicar isso no dia que vocÊ sair da cidade, ou que o Príncipe mudar. Prefira aprender alguma disciplina como prêmio, ou um domínio. Em último caso, direito à Progênie (eles só dão dor de cabeça mesmo). 1998 - Chicago, IL, USA Clãs que não são da Camarilla O mandato aceito no Conclave Brasileiro não permitindo que Ravnos ocupem cargos dentro de Domínios da Camarilla foi considerado inaceitável pelo resto do Mundo. Ravnos podem ocupar cargos da camarilla, como qualquer outro cidadão de Clãs que não fazem parte da camarilla (exceto Setita), com exceção de Príncipe, Senescal, e Primogênito, como proferido pelo Lord Justicar Lucian. *'Nota Sneaky Bastard:' Ou seja, os Justicares se encheram de Caipirinhas, viram umas bundas na praia, e pararam de pensar direito quando vieram pro Brasil. Lextalionis A declaração de Lextalionis é uma decisão grave. No evento de que um Príncipe precise alterar sua declaração, ele deverá se liberar de duas medidas de sua reputação dentro da Camarilla, como o preço do escândalo de sua decisão rápida e má-pensada. Nota: Se você matar o Príncipe que declarou a Caçada, a Caçada será mantida até que um Justicar, após a decida consideração ao caso, diga o contrário. Gravações Gravações de qualquer tipo contendo evidências de nossa existência serão consideradas quebras de Máscara. De tal forma, não podem ser usadas para acusar outrem de uma quebra de Máscara. Hospitalidade Para adquirir Hospitalidade dentro de um Domínio, deve-se apresentar pessoalmente ao Príncipe ou, eu sua ausência, ao Senescal. Modernas conveniências de comunicação e poderes do Sangue não são permitidas trabalhar como intermediárias para tal fim.